iceagefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Macrauchenia
Hi, welcome to Ice Age Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Species page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Karlamon9 (Talk) 18:05, 12 June 2009 Help Hi Macrauchenia Thank you for your contributes to Ice Age Wiki. Since Ice Age 3 is close to releasing, the wiki needs to be in the Wikia spotlights. But we need at least 100 articles. I would really appreciate your help if you help me make up to 100 articles. If you help me, I will give you the opportunity to become an admin. Just contact me if you need a list of articles to make Thanks and good luck!--Karlamon9 05:34, 17 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for your help! Unfortunately, I can't add you as an admin since I'm not a bureaucrat, so I will ask a Wikia member to add you or I'll request to be one. Anyways, to work now. Here's the articles: *Ice Age (soundtrack) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (soundtrack) *Sylvia *Jennifer and Rachel *Eddie (glyptodont) (Not Eddie from the 2nd movie but the minor character from the first movie.) *Carlos Saldanha *Dinosaurs *Baby dinosaurs *Baby mammoth (Manny and Ellie's child) *The Lone Gunslinger *Scrat's acorn *Vera *James *Billy *Ashley *Claire *Cindy *S'more *Dung beetles *Humans *Ray Romano *Denis Leary We also need stubs to be expanded. They are found here. I will add some more articles for you to make and I will make some myself. Thanks again.--Karlamon9 11:02, 17 June 2009 (UTC) Polls Fan:Ice Age: Happy Halloween/Reviews Fan:Ice Age 4/Reviews Main Page Hi, I got your message on Rickipedia. Sorry for the late response!!! The main page here on Ice Age Wiki looks pretty decent if you ask me, what did you want help on? ' PORTERFIELD ' 19:01, August 23, 2012 (UTC) :Well, I wanted to clean it up, but I guess you're right that it's cleaned up enough...meanwhile, I do need help with this page: http://iceage.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Book_Infobox--Macrauchenia (talk) 01:29, August 26, 2012 (UTC) mainpage coding sorry for the duplicate messages, don't know if the other admin plans to return. like i said, i can help with coding issues.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 04:01, September 3, 2012 (UTC) take a look at the homepage, you got some weird coding popping up as text.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 04:14, September 3, 2012 (UTC) article structure sorry for making so many edits in s short amount of time, i am only fixing up the grammar that's all. as for the article layout, is it possible to stick with one design? the change between normal and source mode really isn't necessary.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 04:15, September 3, 2012 (UTC) recent edit to Raz article your recent edit has left me confused, what are you trying to do exactly? the categories, quotes were all deleted while information was completely changed. I have finished reramping the articles as best as i could. Nerfmaster8 (talk) 05:02, September 3, 2012 (UTC) my responese so your removing all the trivia, wouldn't it be better to just move it to the did you know section? as for minor characters, if there is informaiton on the character that constitutes a page then a page needs to be created. movie list, this is something that needs to stay. take a look at the other franchises such as pokemon or Yu Gi oh, all movie appearances are listed on a wiki no matter how small detail it is. the homepage still needs work. as for the gallery, this needs to be cleaned up. three images with the rest on a separate page. sorry if this runs against what you want or your vision, but some of this needs to be ironed out before further editing.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 05:41, September 3, 2012 (UTC) additional thoughts by removing information that we assume people to know isn't a good idea. it may be not needed, but there will be curious people that come and when information is missing, then it proves to be a problem. an example is the Raz article. while the quotes and templates are not a big deal, removing actual information is.i can not edit where information is deliberately left out of an article. its just not right.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 05:43, September 3, 2012 (UTC) i really like how your doing things with strong leadership, but it seems like you are over doing it a bit. if you can unlock the homepage for me, i can start to work on it. the movie lists, there can be times where information is additional to what is desired but can be changed to fit the wiki's needs. "Second, "Minor characters" is a category that isn't needed because it's superfluous. It's not really important to cite how big or small the parts the characters fulfilled are". This is going to be a problem, there is a reason why there are minor, major and supporting characters; they all deserve an article.Nerfmaster8 (talk) 05:53, September 3, 2012 (UTC)